Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) may convert one or more analog input samples into one or more digital output words. An ADC may include an output interface configured to transfer resulting digital output words to a host device which may process the digital data. As the data converters reach higher and higher throughputs at higher and higher resolutions, the data transfer time window is shrinking and at the same time, the number of data bits is increasing.